bsthfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson Andrews
Jackson Andrews, also known as Commander Andrews or the Commander, is a minor antagonist in'' Bee Shrek Test in the House''. He was originally a member of the United States Army, but was secretly an undercover agent working for the Brotherhood of Chaos and served as one of their field commanders. He was also one of the leading Brotherhood figures behind the Raid on the White House. Appearance Jackson Andrews is a tall caucasian male with brown hair and sports a brown beard. In pictures, he's seen wearing off-duty U.S. Army fatigues and in combat he's usually seen wearing black combat gear including kevlar and bullet proof vests along with various bits of armor and is seen carrying his FN SCAR L assault rifle and has a black combat helmet. Personality Jackson was once a proud and patriotic American, but grew disillusioned with the United States and its actions all across the world. Because of his experiences, he joined the Brotherhood of Chaos the moment he had the opportunity with the sole purpose of destroying the Pentagon and the entire U.S. government and military infrastructure as revenge for the various wars that have been waged for years. Despite his noble goals however, he uses this cause to justify many atrocities that he's committed such as the execution of surrendering soldiers and the murder of civilians. Synopsis Season Four Jackson Andrews first appears in the episode Gathering Forces at the end of Season Four where he's put in charge of a special task force with the task of raiding the White House to eliminate the American leadership and destabilize the country. Little King John has him approaved and sends him with the force in specially modified Black Hawk helicopters that are able to turn invisible and attack the White House the moment they find them out, which is too late by then. Jackson was chosen due to his hatred towards the U.S. government which came out of his experiences in the Middle East and lead him to believe that the American wars there were wars of aggression and by killing the President of the United States, he would liberate the region. After being tasked with leading the force, he's deployed from the Brotherhood's Midwest Base and is teleported to Washington D.C. to save time on travel. He then orders the helicopters to attack the White House resulting in heavy damage to the building and the deaths of many Secret Service Agents. Barry B Benson is wounded in the attack, but survives and is escorted to safety by Johnny Test while Shrek the Ogre and Cory Baxter prepare for battle. Andrews lands in the White House and kills multiple Secret Service Agents and made into the Oval Office with the intent on killing Richard Martinez for sending more American troops to Afghanistan, but was stopped by Shrek before he could pull the trigger. The two then engaged in a fight and Shrek was shot in the stomach multiple times by Andrews. While Shrek's Ogre powers made these wounds non-lethal, he was still injured and was almost killed by Andrews before Corry interviened and killed him via four shots with a Desert Eagle. Killed Victims *Agent Johnson *Agent Wilson *Multiple Secret Service Agents *Junior Chef Craig Man Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Shrek Fairy Tail Universe Category:Cory In the House Universe Category:Chaos Brotherhood Members